Ai Yume Must Die
by Aly Smith
Summary: Ai Yume is an alien hunter in search of living proof of alien life for her job in the alien protection unit of the FBI. If she doesn't find it, she loses her job and the FBI will wiper her memory. Luky for Max Evens, she has come to Rosswell New Mexico...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here's the deal, I decided to try something new. I know In Rosswell they always have the whole Liz's life format, and when it's not that, it's all about Max(whom I think has too much screan time)...sooooo...I decided to write a story from the p.o.v. of an alien hunter out to get Max for her life's sake! I know it's a bit extream,and may take some time to get to the acctuall plot (like by the third chapter), but just bare with me! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ai Yume Must Die<strong>

It was a bright hot day in Roswell, New Mexico. The sun was shining high in the sky, and the air was so dry that desert was even begging for a bit of humidity! Life was chaotic as usual, people getting stuck in traffic, kids packing into school busses, and tourists hopping from one alien themed tourist trap to the next. Yup, an ordinary day! Well at least i was until I showed up!

Hi, my name is Ai Ichigo Yume, and I'm an alien hunter! Growing up, I was always laughed at for believing in aliens, but I swear up and down that I was once abducted! Now, as a beautiful, delightful, 21 year old woman I am a part of the FBIs underground alien protection agency (we usually just get called alien hunters)! It is my job to not only protect our beautiful planet from the demons of the stars, but to capture them and take their ships for investigations. I have captured several aliens before, but none were really all that significant, you see…they were all dead. But now I'm faced with an issue….I need live specimens or the government is going to fire me! They don't just fire you when you come out of a top secret job like this though, they wipe every memory you have ever had from your brain, and leave you stranded on the side of a road somewhere.

I'm not going to end up like that though, I have found proof of alien life right here in New Mexico, LIVING proof, and I will stop at nothing to get! Lucky for a 17 year old boy named Maxwell Evens, HE is that living roof…..

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so what do you think so far? is it good? I know it's shortt, but I didn't have alot of time! Please review and tell me if you like it so far, after all I am writing this for you guys! :) I prommise to repond to reviews , and I do enjoy reading them...so I can't stress enough...PLEASE REVIEW :) THX <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here we go chapter 2! It took me a while to update, and i'm sorry...i sort of got sick :(. Anyway, Thank you "Sue" for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked it. It was a verry original idea, if I do say so myself! You see I got sick of the usuall Roswell story line, and decided to twist it a bit :). I'm not sure what you meant in the last half of your review...but...ok...**

**Anyway...ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Ai:**

I woke up this morning to the sound of my alarm clock beeping obnoxiously in my right ear. Oh how I hate that sound! I rolled over, slammed the off button and rolled out of bed. Today was my second first day as a junior in high school, but instead of going to my old school in Japan, I was going to enroll in Roswell High. I am going under cover, as a 17 year old girl to track down Maxwell Evens.

As I stepped into the hotel bathroom with my make up bag, I yawned hugely, regretting my choice to become a student, and not a UFO museum director. I took a shower, and plow dryed my neon red hair, straightening it and letting it hang at my shoulders, and pulled on my outfit for the day. I was dressed in a sky blue t-shirt that I had cut to become an over the shoulder top, with a yellow tank top underneath, a short, pink, pencil skirt, and a pair of black stiletto pumps. I even hooked in a huge pair of neon purple hoop earrings. I know that sounds so seventies, but it is actually what the kids these days consider "rave". I looked like I belonged in the north, like in Chicago, but that was a good thing, because I sounded like I was from the north too. Even though both my parents are Japanese, and I spent my entire high school life in Japan, I still spent most of my child hood on the north side of Chicago!

Well, anyway, it was time for me to leave; I didn't want to be late on my second first day of junior year…..

* * *

><p><strong>Liz:<strong>

It had been a long night for me; I kept having the same nightmare over and over. A storm came, and snatched Max away from me, and I never saw him again. It was terrifying, and left me shivering with fear each time I thought about it, even now, sitting here with Max within an arm's length at the lunch table. I was in a daze, constantly tortured by the haunting nightmare.

"Hey did any of you see the new chick?" Michael's asked, his voice snapping me out of my trance.

"The one with the red hair?" Max asked "or the English one?"

"No, the one with the red hair!" Michael clarified.

"yeah, what about her?" Max asked.

"She has got to be THE hottest new girl that has EVER entered this school!" Michael shouted, his eyes widening.

Maria slapped him on the back of the head, and I glared at Max.

"What? I'm just saying!" Michael complained defensively.

"Michael, you are never just saying!" Isabel stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she took her place at the lunch table next to her brother Max.

"You know she's right!" Max exclaimed with a cocky smile. "you had better be careful of what you say or Maria might throw a fit!"

"Oh no! I'm so terrified of the all mighty wrath of Maria Deluca!" Michael grumbled sarcastically, fake horror on his face.

Maria slapped him again, but this time on his shoulder.

"OW!" Michael yelled.

Maria just glared at him.

"hey did you all see the new girl? I mean she was like….whoa!" Alex exclaimed, walking up behind Isabel.

"Yeah we were just talking about that!" Michael exclaimed.

Alex took a seat next to Isabel, and suddenly, with the simple raise of her hand, Isabel was able to knock Alex's soda off his food tray and spill it all over the floor.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Oops! I'm sorry, I must have spent too busy thinking about the new girl!"

I started to giggle as Alex got up to go get some napkins and a new soda. Alex was usually smarter than this. He usually knew better than to say something like that behind his alien girlfriend…well in this case behind his alien girlfriend. I could see Michael doing something like that naturaly, but for Alex…it was something new. I was just glad that Max was smart enough not to say anything infront of me. Then at the entrance to the cafeteria, I saw a tall woman with neon red hair (obviously dyed), wearing the brightest cloths I have ever seen walk in and start looking around. A few moments later, she spotted an empty table by the vending machine and sat down, all alone.

"Who on Earth is that?" I asked, truly curious, but thrown off guard by her clothing choice.

Michael turned around to see who I was looking at. "Oh, her, that's the new girl! Hot isn't she Liz?" He asked going googley eyed.

"If that's what you want to think Michael…." I mumbled looking down at my food, and beginning to eat.

"I hear she's from Chicago." Alex added as he sat back down at the table.

"Well she sure is a LONG way from home." Isabelle added sarcastically.

"What's her name?" Maria asked.

"I think it's like Ai or something like that." Max jumped in.

"See, you are interested!" Michael said teasingly between bites of chocolate pudding.

"Hey! As King of what's left of our species, it's my job to find out everything about possible threats!" Max exclaimed defensively.

"Um hmm, and how could she be a threat?" Michael asked raising his eyebrows.

"She's new, we don't know anything about her." Max explained.

"Right! I think you are starting to have second thoughts about Liz, that's why you wanted her name." Michael teased "I wouldn't be surprised if you left her especially if you heard what she did last weekend!"

My face turned bright red!

"Look, her red face proves she is guilty as charged!" Michael continued.

"MICHAEL, SUT UP!" I screamed jumping up!

* * *

><p><strong>Ai:<strong>

I sat alone at a table in clear view of the Evans boy. I don't know what was happening at the table, but whatever it was, it seemed that two of his friends were in a heated argument. The black haird girl sitting next to him was now standing, with her palms flat on the table. Her face was bright red and she had her face right in the face of the boy sitting across from her. Even though I knew she was clearly yelling, I still couldn't hear what she was saying from where I was sitting. I longed to know though. Whatever she was yelling, was clearly attracting a crowd of turned heads.

Then suddenly, the girl's hand slipped on the table and she flew forward, her head hitting the boy across from her directly in the nose. The boy cursed loudly, and then took off running towards the entrance of the cafeteria, his nose leaving a trail of blood dripping down his arm.

A few minutes later, he came back to the table, no longer bleeding, but clearly miffed. As soon as he was seated back at his table, I stood up, grabbed my purse, and left the cafeteria. I was headed for the men's bathroom. He hopefully left a bloody tissue behind, that I could get a sample from. I needed to know if the Evans boy was the only one of his kind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know I said in the review thingy that shows up before you click on the story that this was from the p.o.v. of an alien hunter out to get max...but I had to throw in Liz's p.o.v. or elce the story would have no drama! Like the world needs anymore drama...anyway...I hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing what others have to say! THX :)<strong>

**PS. Ai is pronounced: eye, Itchigo is pronounced: e-chee-GO, and Yume is pronounced: YOU-me...soryy...the name is Japaneese :)**

**PPS. For those of you wondering how a 21 year-old girl got a job in the FBI without graduating college first...you will find out soon enough ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so here is the next chapter, I know it is sort of short, but with school and swim and band I don't have much of a life that doesn't involve every hour of sleep I could possibly get. As it is, I'm totaly staying up late to update this and i'm sooooooooo tiard... anyway here are the review responces:**

**Sue: I took the test as you suggested and I got border line as an answer, and believe me, I'm working on fixing it. If you thought that Ai was a Mary-Sue because she appears to be a normal American with a Japaneese name, she's not. She acctually IS Japanese, and you will find out more about that later. Oh, and as far as the whole spelling Evans wrong...like I said I dont have much of a life now that doesn't involve school, so most of my work is done late at night so I tend to miss things while editing...i'm sure i'm miss-spelling things like crazy right now XD! anyway...thx for your review and criticalness...i needed it, it's what keeps me going!**

**Thx and Enjoy :)**

**-Aly Smith**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Ai:**

As I approached the men's bathroom in the central hallway of Roswell High, I started to worry. If this boy wasn't like the Evans boy, then I was pretty much done for. If the other boy found out about me getting a hold of his blood sample, he could turn me into the authorities, which isn't good if he is just a normal human. If he's a normal human, then when I get taken to the authorities I have no leg to stand on, even with my alien hunting FBI badge, people are going to think I'm some crazy tourist. My FBI badge won't be worth dirt in that situation; Alien hunters are looked down upon in most societies, especially in Roswell.

When I got to the door of the bathroom, I panicked. What if there were other guys in there? What would I do then? Well, I could always play the dumb foreign girl role. After all, I WAS born in Japan and I DO speak fluent Japanese. If I happen to come across a guy in the bathroom I could always say a bunch of jibberish in Japanese and pretend I didn't know which sign was which and ended up in the wrong bathroom by mistake. If that happened, I could always just come back later after school before the janitors and get what I want. No want is the wrong word, NEED is more like it. Well, there was nothing more I could do now, I only had one choice. All I could do was take a deep breath and HOPE that the men's bathroom was empty.

* * *

><p><strong>Liz:<strong>

Ok so, I punched Michael in the nose, but he totally deserved it after what he said. Gosh how I hated when he blabbed about my private life in front of Max. How does he even know this stuff anyway? Is he like some sort of stalker or something? Yeah well, no matter how much Michael deserved it and no matter how much it was an accident, I was going to hear it from Max later about how this was a threat to his kind and how if a single drop of Michael's blood got anywhere he was done for.

Ok, so I love Max and all, and I understand where he is coming from, but does he always have to be such a complainer? Gosh, is really one drop of blood going to harm them that much….

* * *

><p><strong>Ai:<strong>

JACKPOT! I found it…now all I need is a microscope….

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know short...anyway like I said, I didn't have alot of time. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, sorry it took me so long to update! I really have no excuse, I just got lazy! I'm sorry. anyway, I hope you find this chapter amusing, I did! Enjoy!**

**-Aly Smith**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OART OF DJ S3RL'S SONG LITTLE KANDI RAVER, THE LYRICS WERE USED STRICTLY FOR FORSHADOWING! ALL CREDIT GOES TO DJ S3RL!**

* * *

><p>Max:<p>

I'm running, but going nowhere. It's dark and empty, and I can't escape. No matter where I go, and no matter how hard I press my hands over my ears, the noise continues. The horrid music! So happy, but yet it is touchier. I can't escape! My legs give out, and I fall into a heap on the ground, and curl up into a ball to escape the noise. Two giant speakers pop up out of nowhere, and blare the horrid song.

Little Kandi Raver

She's my number one

And when I see her moving

She's always having fun

Little Kandi Raver

See her shake her thing

I love to watch her dance

And I love to hear her sing….

MAKE IT STOOOPPPPP!

My eyes shoot open, and I fly upright in bed. My black t-shirt and hair are drenched in sweat. I'm breathing hard, and my heart is pounding a million miles an hour. I look around my room and it's pitch black, just like in my nightmare. For some reason, this freaks me out, so I flip on my bedroom light. I look across my room to my desk and notice my two huge stereo speakers plugged in, nd fro some reason on. I fly out of bed, yank the plug out of the electrical socket, and cover the speakers with my spare blanket.

I crawl back into bed, and reach for my phone. I dial Michael's number. I have to call him twice before he picks up.

"Hello?" he answers groggily.

"It's Max, I need to talk to you!" I replied anxiously.

"Max, it's two in the morning! What the hell do you want?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Whoopdy freaking doo! Couldn't you just have woken Isabel up?"

"Listen Michael, I think It means something!"

Michael sighed. "Fine, tell me about your dream Maxwell!"

"Well, I was running in this dark emptiness, and…"

"Aren't we always running in empty darkness in our nightmares Maxell. I mean it's sort of a stereotype don't you think?" Michael interrupted.

"Shut up, I'm talking! I was running in this empty darkness trying to avoid this noise. Then I fell and two giant speakers popped up and started blaring the noise while I screamed in fear! You will never guess what the noise was Michael."

" You have some lame ass nightmares Spaceboy."

"Michael!"

He sighed again. "What was the noise Maxie?"

"That techno song 'Little kandi raver' by DJ s3rl."

There was silence on the other end for a minute.

"Michael!" I shouted into the phone.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"What do you think?"

Silence again.

"Michael!"

"I think you called me up at two in the morning to tell me up at two in the morning to tell me you had a nightmare about a popular techno song, so I'm going to kick your ass in the morning!"

"Michael! Listen, I'm being serious! I think this nightmare is trying to tell me something!"

"Yeah me too" Michael replied sarcastically "I think it's trying to tell you that you need to stop eating Cheetos and salsa before bed. Good night Maxwell! See you at school tomorrow!"

Then there was a click, and I dial tone. Then I was left alone to ponder the meaning behind my haunting nightmare…

* * *

><p><strong>Pllllleeeeaaassssseeeeeeeeee review, I haven't had reviews in ages! I should update more lolz!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter is so short, it is sort of a developement chapter, so not much happens. Other than Michael acting like a buttmunch like always, like I said, not much happens.**

**-aly Smith**

**bobelieber: Thanks so much for your review, and I'm glad you like the story. I am one of those people who is in love with Roswell. I started watching it when it first came out, then after they took it off air, i bought all the seasons on DVD, and I'm still getting people hooked on them today! i too happen to be a fan of the whiteroom, and I offten use it in some of the other fanfics I have written about doctor who, but sadly i have not posted any of those yet! I don't know for sure, but the whiteroom might be making an apperance later in this fan fic. Lik I said, id know for sure. I tend to write what ever my hands decide to type lol.**

* * *

><p>AI: I got back to my hotel right after school let out, and I remembered why I hated highschool. It wasn't just the fact that I was bullied so much for bing the only asian girl in a mostly white neighborhood, no, that I could handle. It was the homework! Tonight alone, my first day at Roswelll High, I had four math assighnments, a biology paper to write ( on stuff I wasn't even there to learn about, which means extra research for me), a poem to write for English, and a test tomarrow in Japaneese. Thank God I would at least pass that.<p>

Anyway, I worked for most the night on homework. I had no choice, I have to keep at least a C average to keep myself out of the spotlight. Too good of grades would draw the attention of not only the staff at the school, but the students too. Too low of grades would daw the attention of the principal, guidance councler, ect., which is the worst because they tend to be the ones that investigate the most.

I also came upon another issue, parent teacher night. Tomorrow, one of my parents is required to go and met all my teachers, be shown around the school, yada yada yada. So, either I have to find a way to get a local around here to be my pretend parent for the night, and actually get away with it ( which isn't likely considering the small towness of Roswell means everyone knows everyone), or I had to go shopping for some old lady clothes so I can be my own mother ( creepy thought). Since the first option doesn't look like it's going to work, I had to go with option two.

I left my hotel around six in the evening, and went to every shop full of old people's cloths I could find. I ended up coming out with a short, brown curly wig, an antique wedding ring, and a black and white polka dot, loose-fitting , dress. Tomorrow, I was going to have to disguise myself as my grandma…my mother is supposedly dead as well as my father.

When I returned, I pulled out my microscope, and examined the blood sample I had gotten form Evans's friend. What did I see? Well I'm not exactly sure, but it definitely wasn't human. The cells were green! Green! Who from this planet has green blood cells? No one that's who! Well at least no one human! I was right about that friend of Evans! Well, looks like my ass is covered. Now all I have to do is find a way to round the little space demon up and haul his ass up to HQ! Maybe parent teacher night will be of some assistance…..

Max:

"Michael, don't look at me like I'm crazy! I'm telling you that that dream means something! It has to!"

Michael sat there across from me at the lunch table, and rolled his eyes. "I told you spaceboy that it just means that you have got to stop eating junk food before bed."

"Michael, I don't even eat anything before bed!"

"You're nuts Maxwell!"

"No, I'm not!"

"yes you are!"

"What if the dream is trying to warn me about that new girl, the RAVER!"

"Max, she's fine! And I mean in both ways!"

"Michael…."

"No, Max, I'm not listening to anymore of your crap. Oh, and another thing, if you ever freaking call me at two in the morning to share your dream about techno songs again, I will kick your ass worse than I did today!"

Liz came over to the table and sat next to me.

"Hi Max!" She turned towards me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hi." I replied moping.

"What's wrong?" she asked me in her concerned voice. She always worried about me.

"Nothing. I just had this dream that I think means something, and Michael thinks I'm a whack job because I think it means something." I explained.

"I don't think you are a whack job Max, I know you are one!" Michael butted in.

Liz shot him a dirty look, then asked, "What was it about?"

I opened my mouth to answer her, but before I could say anything, Isabel walked up and answered for me.

"That popular techno song, Little Kandi Raver!"

Liz's face turned astonished.

"You had a dream about that song and you think it means something?"

"it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare, and yeah I think it means something."

"You had a nightmare about Little Kandi Raver?" She asked trying to hold in laughter.

"Yeah!" I replied angrily "and it's nice to see that everyone thinks it's so damn funny!"

Liz shook her head.

"No, No, I don't think it's the least bit funny, it sounds important!"

She was trying to cover her ass. I let it slide.

" I think it's trying to warn me against that new girl. Trying to keep me away. I think she might be dangerous." I replied.

"Oh, that's um….." Liz replied.

"Yup, everyone thinks I'm crazy! That's it I'm done! If you all think that she is no danger to any of us at all, then fine, I'll go invite her to eat lunch with us! See, here she comes now!" I shouted.

In walked the new girl. Now, what was her name again….oh yeah, Ai!

Ai:

He stared at me from across the lunch room, and all I could think was 'Shit, he's on to me', and pretended to look around the room for an empty table. He started walking over as I stood looking clueless with my lunch tray in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Hi, my name is Max." he said "I know you are new here and noticed that you were looking for a place to sit. Would you like to sit with my friends and I?"

An invitation to go sit with the boy I've been hunting? My day could not get any better, but I had to play cool and act like I was completely not interested. If I acted too eager, he could be suspicious.

"Um, no thank you. I'd rather sit alone." I whispered, shifting my eyes to the ground and putting on a completely fake heavy Japanese accent.

"Why not? It would give you a chance to make friends." He persisted.

"Uh, well…"

"I'm not giving you a chance to decline!" he grabbed me by the wrist and started dragging me towards his lunch table. Operation get accepted into the target's clique, success!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Short again, and I'm sorry. I know where I am going with this story now, but aI have a hard time writing and not posting early. I always try to post what I have and leave it at a clif-hanger for you guys XD yeah, I'm cruel like that. anyway, thanks for the reviews, and Hope you are enjoying the story so far :D.**

**-aly Smith**

**Bobelieber: (I hope I spelled that right lol) Thx for ur reviews, and i'm glad you like the story so much. Though, alas, I have no facebook. So PM me on Fanfic ok?**

* * *

><p>Liz:<p>

So the new girl, comes sauntering over, with Max holding tightly onto her wrist. This pissed me off. Ok she's new, and pretty, I get it, but does he really have to hold on to her freaking wrist? Come on, me his girlfriend is sitting right here! WTF!

Max takes a seat next to me, and Ai sits across from him.

"Let me introduce you to my little gang of friends here." Max said as he swung his arms wide to gesture to all of us sitting at the table.

I rolled my eyes. He is being so fake. He has never used the term gang to describe our little group before. What is he doing anyway? Wasn't he just going on about how dangerous this girl is?

"This," max said pointing at Isabel, "Is my sister Isabel!"

"Hi." Isabel mumbled not looking Ai in the face. Isabel was not one to accept newcomers into the group. She gave me hell when I first found out about how she, Max, and Michael were…not of this earth per-say.

"This is Michael, my very best friend in the world!" max stated as he gave Michael a shove in the shoulder, and a totally fake large grin. He was so putting on a show to piss us all off. It was working.

"Hey!" Michael replied absently.

"That's Maria sitting next to Michael." Max continued "her and Michael are sort of a thing."

"A thing?" Ai asked confused.

"We are dating." Maria replied shortly.

"Oh.", was Ai's response.

"And this, is Liz." Max smiled as he placed his arm on my shoulder.

Bitch, he's mine, so don't you even think about trying to take him! That's what I wanted to say, but instead, I said "Hi, I'm Liz, max's girlfriend." , and shook her hand. That was my way of taking ownership, but not being an over obsessive bitch about it.

Then came Alex, tripping his way over to our lunch table with is tray of food. His shoe was untied and he kept stepping on it. As he took his seat next to Isabel at the table, his grape soda fell off of his tray, hit the floor, and exploded.

"Damn it!" he shouted as the sticky, purple liquid sprayed his shoes.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Why am I dating you again?" she asked him.

"I, uh, don't really know." He replied as the janitor came walking across the room with a mop. The janitor shot Alex a dirty look as he began sopping up the purple fluid.

"sorry!" Alex apologized as he moved out of the way of the Janitor.

"That's Alex." I said pointing my thumb at him. "He's sort of a clutz as you can probably already tell."

"Hello everybody!" Ai said with a smile.

"Oh, hey, you're that new kid from Chicago right?" Alex asked as he finaly took his seat, and the janitor left.

"Huh?" Ai cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"The new girl from Chicago."

"No, I'm not from Chicago. I have never lived in Chicago. I've come straight from Japan."

"Really? Because Alyssa Smith told me that…"

"Is Alyssa Smith really that reliable of a source?" Isabel asked cutting Alex off.

"Well, I mean she knows everybody else's business so I just thought…"

"Rumors are poison Alex! Especially if they come from Alyssa Smith.

"Yeah, you can't believe anything that comes out of that Blonde, California Bimbo's mouth! She makes half that crap up!" Maria jumped in.

"Ok, Ok, what is this? Jump all over Alex's ass day or something?" Alex asked sarcastically. Then he turned to Ai. "Lesson to be learned" he said, "Don't trust any information that comes out of Aly Smith's mouth. Apparently it is never true!"

Ai Smiled. "I don't even know who this Alyssa girl is." She giggled.

"The biggest Bitch in the entire school, leave her alone, and try to stay out of her way ok?"

Ai nodded.

"So, are you and your parents coming to parent night tonight?" Max asked.

"My parents are dead." Ai replied quietly. Oh wah, the sob story.

"Oh, max replied quietly. I know how you feel. My sister and I are adopted. Our parents died in a car accident after they abandoned us naked in the desert."

"My grandma looks after me." Ai replied.

Oh look and adoption connection! So amazing! Now Max shut up and make her leave.

"Oh, that's nice." Max replied trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess."

"So, is your grandma bringing you to parent teacher night?"

"Yeah. Except, I don't know if I'll be coming with her."

"Why not?"

"I haven't really been feeling well these last few days, so I might just stay home."

"Oh I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. Great, a pity party. And that's how the rest of lunch went. One great big Pity party! Oh, we all feel for Ai the new girl. Ugh, I hate her! Why is she so damn pretty?

AI:

So I spent my lunch period being interrogated by the Evans boy and his friends. They seemed nice, but also like they were looking for something. Like they were trying to figure out who I really was. They didn't seem like they were buying my little innocent Japanese new girl act. The one who seemed to be buying it the least was Liz.

I don't know why but she seemed to be rather protective of max, but not so much in the way that she expected me to be an undercover FBI agent, but in the way that she was worried about me trying to steal him away or something. HA! Like I would bother with the space demon. Although….if it would get me where I needed to get, I would do it.

Anyway, I stood in the mirror and inspected my disguise. I did a damn good job! I had on the ugliest, old lady dress, with my brown wig on, and a few saggy pillows under the dress to give the illusion of the stereotypical saggy breasts of an old lady. I also used my special effects make up experience that they thought us at the FBI base to add some wrinkles and saggy skin. I looked at least 80 years old. I also replaced my normal stiletto heels with nurses shoes, which made me so much shorter. I looked NOTHING like the raver girl I was at school.

I sat down on my bed and began to form a plan for capturing Michael. I know Max is my main target, but I have proof about Michael, so I have to grab him first. He also could be useful in negotiations with the other demon friends of his (i.e. Max and his sister Isabel). Max had made a big mistake admitting that Isabel was his sister today, because that just sealed her fate too.

I decided that I would use the role as Ai's grandma to my advantage. I would pull Michael off to the side alone and thank him a thousand times over for being nice to Ai. I would tell him how much of a crush Ai had on him, and how much she was too shy to talk to him (after all, I hadn't said too many words to him, but noticed how he couldn't take his eyes off me). Then when we were off in the corner, I would pretend to almost faint and would ask him for help to my car to get my medication. Then when he was out by the car, I would shove him in, and drive off. He would never be seen or heard from again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. Sorry i took so long to update. we have an AP test coming up soon, and i have to study like crazy to remember anything. Anyway, i hope you like the chapter and where the story is going. Oh, and since this chapter is from the POV of michael, don't let his constant negitive side get to you. Although we all know he truly is a sweety, he doesn't bother to show his soft side in this chapter so it's rather depressing. Just a heads up.**

**-Aly Smith**

**bobilieber: PLZ GET AN ACCOUNT! you are the only person who bothers to review anymore...:(. I enjoy talking to u tho,and thx for being so supportive. Oh, and I don't hate you for liking Just Bieber. I personally can't stand the guy's voice or music (considering i tend to be more of a techno person myself) but i won't argue with you or stand in the way of your fandome. After all this is a fan site right? :D**

* * *

><p>Michael:<p>

Parent teacher night….hoo freaking ray! Just another night where the world can see what an asshole my foster father really is. You know, most people just assume foster children are troubled, but really it's not the kid's fault. I mean, put us in a home with jerks like my foster dad, who only keep us around because they get a monthly check, and yeah, you get kids like me. So what if I like to talk back to adults? Usually the adults I do it to don't have a clue what the hell they are talking about! What if I like to storm out of the councilor's office? All they do is try and tell you how to run your freaking life, and I personally don't want some stupid ass adult telling me how to run my life when they aren't even the ones living it!

So yeah, I'm pissed that I have to go, and so is my foster father. He doesn't give a shit how I do in school. He tells me I'll never amount to anything anyway. What's the point. I guess I'll go to see max and Isabel and Maria. Liz, don't really want to see her. She may have saved my ass when I got drunk that one time, but I don't feel like I owe her much.

"Mickey! Let's go!" my foster dad ordered as he came staggering down the hallway of our tiny trailer. He was wearing a dirty white t-shirt, and an old pair of blue jeans. His hair was a mess, and his face had a noticeable sheen of sweat on it. The outfit did nothing to make his beer belly appear smaller, and drew only more attention to the fact that he was intoxicated once again.

"Yes sir."I replied with hatred. Looks like I'm driving again if I don't want to die.

I walked out to the old, beat up, red, minivan and pressed the unlock button on the remote. The car beeped once as I opened the passenger side for my foster father. I turned around and found him staggering slowly to the car. I hate it when he's drunk.

* * *

><p>We pull up into the school parking lot and he staggers out of the car and into the building, leaving me alone to lock up the car. As I do so, I see an old lady in the ugliest dress ever waddling across the parking lot, griping her cane for dear life. I rolled my eyes, and locked the car.<p>

As I walked into the building I was greeted by overly cheery student council member faces directing me to the gym and handing me flyers for the school play and crap. I grabbed them, crumpled them up, and threw them on the ground right in front of all of them. As I walked away, I heard one of the peppy council freaks whisper "Killjoy" and I smiled. Damn straight I'm a killjoy!

The gym was completely full of people! I mean, there was standing room only! Usually it wasn't like this, but I guess with over 1,700 freshmen this year and all, the parent population increased. Who knew Roswell was such a booming town. I spotted my foster dad off in a corner talking to some teacher I don't even have for any of my classes, no doubt hitting on them, and decided I would just let him wander and make a fool of himself. I left to go look for Max.

He wasn't hard to find. Him and his chipper family were off talking to his and Isabel's biology teacher. I smiled for the first time all night as I watched Max's mom say something that made max's face turn bright red. As I stood there watching from a distance, I felt something bump my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Came a very elderly voice. It was the old lady from the parking lot. She looked even uglier up close.

"Whatever" I mumbled as I turned back to where I was looking. Max was gone now.

"Hey, are you Michael Garran?" the woman asked.

"Yeah." I replied distracted as I looked around the gym trying to find Max again.

"Oh, my granddaughter has told me so much about you! You sound like such a sweet boy!"

This caught my attention.

"Granddaughter? I asked as I turned my head to face the lady again.

"Yes, Ai, the new girl."

"Oh, her. What did she say about me?"

"That you were such a sweet boy and that she really liked you. She thought you were cute."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really?" I replied shocked, "Well tell her I'm taken."

"oh, that's such a shame. She really wanted to be with you."

"I've only known her for a day lady."

"So?"

"So, I'm with someone already."

"I see."

Then the lady's eyelashes started to flutter, and she went down in the most pathetic fake feint I have ever seen.

"Are You ok Mam?" I asked not completely believing what I was seeing.

"I don't know." She replied weakly, 'I think I need my medication, but it's all the way out in the car."

So she found an excuse to get out of this hell hole. Smart lady. Well, maybe if I offered her some help to her car, I could plow this Popsicle stand too!

"Uh, do you want some help to your car?" I asked, not really what else to say or do. I reached my had out towards her to help her up. I'm totally socially awkward, can you tell?

"Oh, Ai was right, you are a sweet boy."

"Whatever." I replied as I helped her up. She grabbed hold of her cane, and hooked her arm around mine as I helped her out to the school parking lot.

"This your car?" I asked as we approached a black Sedan.

"yes she replied quietly."

"Really, 'Cuz it looks more like a FBI agent's car than an old lady one. No offense!" I said as I opened the passenger door to reach in and grab the lady's medicine that was laying on the seat.

"None taken my boy, because it is!" she replied.

I froze. The lady's voice had completely changed. In fact it sounded a lot like Ai's. I spun around, and there facing me with a wicked grin on her face was in-fact Ai. Her black as night hair flowing behind her in the wind. She was no longer wearing the old lady disguise, but instead, a skin tight cotton t-shirt and pants with a utility belt. The kind of thing spy's or secret agents wear, except worse because she is FBI, and I'm….well….not of this Earth!

"Konichiwa Space demon!" she shouted, and swung her cane at me like a ninja would in a bow-staff in a kung fu movie (which is ironic because ninjas are actually Chinese). It hit me suare in the chest and knocked me into the passenger seat of the car. She slammed the door behind me and the door locked. There was no escape.

She ran around to the driver's side and opened the door just long enough for her to get in. she started the car, and I tried to overtake her, but she punched me in the face, and grabbed my neck. I started to get tunnel vision, then, blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I got caught up in some important charrity stuff, so it's been a while right?**

**anyway...here's the next chapter**

* * *

><p>"Max:<p>

Friday:

I called Michael's house this morning, and it turns out he never returned home. No big surprise though; after all, his foster dad did show up completely shit faced.

Saturday:

Michael wasn't at school yesterday….I wonder what's going on…

Sunday:

Still no Michael….something must have gone wrong.

Monday:

Oh shit….I bet it's the FBI…..we need a meeting….


	9. Chapter 9

Michael:

I opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. My vision was blurry, and my head really hurting. My mind was foggy; I couldn't remember anything about what had happened. As I lifted my head, the room began to spin and I groaned.

"finally awake are we?" I heard a voice ask from someplace near by. Usually I could tell where a sound was coming from with pin point accuracy, but on top of my mind being totally fuzzy, my ears were ringing so I hadn't the slightest idea where the voice came from. I groaned again.

"Hmm…maybe not." Came the voice once again, but this time it was closer.

I tried to move my arms but nothing was happening, and that's when I realized that I could not feel anything from my neck down. My eyes started to focus and I began to panic. I looked down at my arms laying by my side. They were completely free of constriction. Why couldn't I move them then?

"Having trouble moving Michael?" Ai asked from behind me.

Ai, the new girl at school! She was sweet and kind, and a friend of Max. I could trust her….or at least that's what my foggy mind was telling me.

"Ai!" I called out. "Ai! I can't see all that well, what's going on? Can you help me? Please?"

"Huh….The MIB was not lying about those drugs were they? They even caused you, of all people, to say please."

"MIB? You mean the Men in Black…like with Will Smith?"

"Yes and no…"

My vision became somewhat clearer, and so did my mind. "Wait did you say drugs?"

"Indeed"

"What kind of Drugs? Ai, what's happening?"

"You, are being held captive. I've drugged you with something so powerful it paralyzes you from the neck down. You can't escape, even if you try."

"Paralyzed! Like forever?"

"No, there is an antidote, but one you will never get your hands on considering you can't move."

"Ai, why are you doing this. You were so sweet, and so kind..."

"Your head really must be messed up good! Michael, if that is your real name anyway, I have a duty to this planet, and to this country to protect the citizens from dangerous space deamons such as yourself! Now here in a little while, once your head clears up a bit, I am going to ask you some questions, and you are going to give me answers."

"And If I refuse?"

"Then I'll make you talk, and If I think you are lying to me..." The tall, beautiful Japanese girl crouche d down beside me and brought her lips to my ear "I have my ways of making you tell the truth." Her words sent chills down my spine, and I tried again with fruitless efforts to move, to run. My heart pounded in my chest and cold fear shot through my veins. . She stood up an looked down at me with an evil smile on her face. She stayed like that for a few moments before she turned and walked out of the room.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes and let my mind pull itself together. I knew I was thinking clearly when the realization of how much trouble I was in actually hit me. I was paralyzed and being held against my will by an FBI agent, an alien hunter. I was going to be taken to some lab soon where they will lock me up and poke, prod, and experiment until their evil hearts are content. Then they will kill me and pull my insides out and do the same things to them. Then they will erase all records of my ever exsisting and cancel any investigation the people of Roswell try to initiate. No one will find me, no one will ever figure out what really happened, and in a few years time the only people that will know anything of me will be the people they train to do to others what they did to me.

Then I had another epiphany...I wasn't locked up yet! I opened my eyes and saw myself lying on a couch; a couch in someones living room. No, it wasn't a living room it was an apartment! I was in someone's apartment! But why? Why wasn't I locked up in some government facility? Why was I in someone's living room? That's what it hit me...I wasn't dealing with some run of the mill FBI agent, I was dealing with a rouge...


End file.
